List of Species Seen in Animals (Zootopia)
Animals only seen in T.V. Series * African wild donkey * Red and white Holstein cow * Skunk * Insects (Bugs Life) * Eagle Island Birds (Take Your Hatchlings to Work Day with Eugenio Derbez) * Rainbow Fish Characters (Television series) * Lizards * Octopus * Snakes * Mammals * Humans * Mouse City (Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps, Chipping Cheddar, Camembert Academy) * Apes * Starfish * Prehistoric Animals * Dragons * Monsters * Female Smurfs (Smurfettes) * Male Smurfs Antelopes * Leonard * Sir Ian Gazelles * Clarence * Gazelle Kudu * Pronk Oryx-Antlerson Oryx * Bucky Oryx-Antlerson Armadillos * Armadillo guest * Dharma Armadillo * Dr. Armadillo Badgers * Bridget Honey badgers * Dr. Madge Honey Badger * Honey Badger Bats * Bat eyewitness Bears Black bears * Missing mammals * Bears Sharptooth Grizzly bears * Barry DiCaprio * Mitch * Will Polar bears * Amos * Grant * Kevin * Koslov * Major Friedkin * Missing mammals * Morris * Mr. Big's mafia * Officer Andersen * Officer Grizzoli (only in Zootopia: Crime Files) * Officer Snarlov * Polar bear janitor * Raymond Beavers * Beaver construction workers * Glenn * Phern Black-footed ferrets * Travis Blue Whale * Frank * Trainer Camels * Carla * Leonard * Max Cape buffalo * Chief Bogo Cats * Candy Cat * Mr. Cat * Mrs. Cat * Sam I Am a happy-go-lucky enthusiast of green eggs and ham. * The Cat in the Hat Cheetahs * Cheetah delivery boy * Clive * Marie * Officer Clawhauser * Vern Chickens * Buck Cluck * Chicken Little * Chloe Cluck * Foghorn Leghorn Cougars * Bobby Catmull Crocodiles * Allie * Cranky * Karl * The Coachman's Goons * Tick-Tock the Crocodile * Pushy and Shovey * Swampy Dogs * Daddy Dog * Danny Dog * Granddad Dog * Guy-Am-I, a cantankerous inventor who dislikes green eggs and ham. Donkey African wild ass * Alexander * Alexander's mother * Alexander's father * Cloning of Donkeys * The Stupid Little Boys Duck * Abby Mallard * Daffy Duck * Frank Russo * Pete Puma * Tina Russo Elephants African Bush Elephant * Alexander * Arthur * Babar * Celeste * Chef Truffles * Colby * Cornelius * Earl * Elephant waiter * Ernie * Flora * Harold * Jerry Jumbeaux, Jr. * Isabelle * Kristy * Mr. and Mrs. Earsley * Officer Pennington * Officer Trumpet * Pom * Pompadour * Troubadour Fish * Fish Out of Water Foxes * Dr. Frank Cunningham * Finnick * Fox customer * Foxy Loxy * Gideon Grey * Michael, an eccentric fox * Mrs. Wilde * Mr. Wilde * Nick Wilde * Stone Kole Gerbils * Dinks * Gerbil jerks Giraffes * Cleo * Gia * Janine * Jeremy Goats * Goat guest * Goat, a bounty hunter sent by Snerz * Herbert * Mabel * Miss Babbage Ibexes * Annoying * Irv Gophers * Carla The Goofy Gophers * Mac * Tosh Goose * Goosey Loosey Hamsters * Merle * Nolte Hippos * Herve * Hippo girl * Junior Ranger Scouts * Officer Higgins * Two-Ton Teddy Horses * Detective Oates * Sebastian * Secretary Ponies * Daddy Pony * Mummy Pony * Pedro Pony Hyenas * Gertie * Hyena customer * Web Bandit Jaguars * Boi Chá * Jaguar * Jaguar warden * Missing mammals Black panthers * Martin * Renato Manchas Kangaroos * Rexy Koalas * David Koalabell * Karl * Katee * Sheila Leopards * Ramona * Stephanie Stalkinew Snow leopards * Fabienne Growley * Missing mammals Lemmings * Lance * Lemmings * Louise Lions * Dandy * George Lionel * Lion Teethfest * Mayor Lionheart * Missing mammals * Officer Delgato * Officer Johnson * Sam the Lion Monkey * Zephir Mouses * Angelina Jeanette Mouseling * Alice Bridgette Nimbletoes * AZ (AJ in the British version) * Benjamin Stilton * Chippy P. Crunchrat * Geronimo Stilton * Gracie * Marco Fernando Quesillo * Mr. Maurice Mouseling * Mrs. Matilda Mouseling * Mrs. Thimble * Ms. Mimi Jane Squigglytail/Stilton (Thea and Geronimo's younger sister) * New fashion gazette * Pandora Woz * Polly Anne Mouseling * Prince Nogouda * Professor von Volt * Sally Ratmousen * Simon Squealer * Thea Stilton (Geronimo and Ms Mimi's older sister) * Trap Stilton * William Shortpaws * Viki Mice * Charles Cheez III * Clara * Colby * Donna * Jack Savage's boss * Law breaking mouse * Marge Pellet * Marvin * Mouse foreman * Officer Brie * Speedy Gonzales * Squeaky, a French-accented mouse. * Wanda Moose * Goldie Gnu * Monty * Peter Moosebridge * Principal Fetchit Otters * Kris * Lucius * Mrs. Otterton * Mr. Otterton * Otterton kids Pandas * Neil * Panda news anchor Pigs * Auntie Pig * Baby Alexander * Chloe Pig * Daddy Pig * Grandpa Pig * Granny Pig * George Pig * Flower * Frantic pig * Lana * Mummy Pig * Peppa Pig * Petunia * Porky Pig * Spider Ham * Swinton * Uncle Pig Boars * Razorbacks Warthogs * Razorbacks * Wayne Porcupines * Kevin * Morkubine Porcupine * Porcupine protester * Quilda * Reuben Rabbits * Bella Hackles * Bongo * Bonnie Hopps * Bugs Bunny * Bunny Scouts * Bucky (Glow Dark Bunny) * Cotton * Earl Hackles * Hopps family * Lola Bunny * Jack Savage * Judy Hopps * Julie * Manny * Maude * Megan * Patricia Bunny * Pop-Pop * Rabbit girl * Stu Hopps * Terry * Tony * Violet * Walter Bunny Raccoons * Kameela * Phil Raccoon dogs * Michael Tanuyama Rhinos Black Rhino * Eve * Grouchy (Rhino) * Officer Krumpanski * Officer McHorn * Officer Rhinowitz White Rhino * Basil * Lady Rataxes * Lord Rataxes * Victor Sheep * Assistant Mayor Bellwether * Carson * Doug Ramses * Gareth * Jesse * Mummy Sheep * Sharla * Sheep boy * Sheep cops * Sheep thug * Sheep tourists * Suzy Sheep * Woolter * Wooly Shrews * Alexis * Alice * Ilana Arctic shrews * Fru Fru * Fru Fru's friends * Fru Fru's husband * Gram-mama * Judy * Mr. Big Smurfs (race) Human-like Smurf * Annie Smurf (formerly of Smurfette and Created by Zeus) * Narrator Smurf Smurfs * Papa Smurf * Baker Smurf * Brainy Smurf * Camper Smurf * Chef Smurf * Clumsy Smurf * Farmer Smurf * Flying Smurf * Greedy Smurf * Grouchy Smurf * Gullible Smurf * Hackus * Hefty Smurf * Jokey Smurf * Lazy Smurf * Loser Smurf and Winner Smurf * Nosey Smurf * Painter Smurf * Panicky Smurf * Passerby Smurf * Patient Smurf * Policeman Smurf * Polly Smurf (Smurfette) * Sally Smurf (Smurfette) * Sassette Smurfling * Scaredy Smurf * Scuba Smurf * Smurfblossom * Smurfclover * Smurfdaisy * Smurfette: (Smurfsue, Buck Smurfette, Megara Smurf, Iron Smurf, Giant Smurf, Huma Smurf, and Thea Smurf) * Smurfettes * Smurfhazel * Smurfholly * Smurfjade * Smurflily * Smurfmeadow * Smurfmelody * Smurfpetal * Smurfstorm * Smurfwillow * Smooth Smurf * Snappy Smurf * Tailor Smurf * Table Eating Smurf * Vanity Smurf * Vexy Drawfs * Bashfu * Doc * Dopey * Grumpy * Happy * Sleepy * Sneezy Squirrels * Phyllis * Rodney * Safety squirrel * Squirrel baby * Squirrel mother Three-toed Sloths * Dinah * Dinah's family * DMV sloths * Flash Slothmore * Hurriet * Priscilla Tripletoe The Chipmunks * Alvin Seville * Simon Seville * Theodore Seville The Chipettes * Brittany Miller * Eleanor Miller * Jeanette Miller Tigers * Antonio * Missing mammals * Officer Fangmeyer * Officer Jackson * Tiger boy * Tiger conductor * Tiger dancers Turkey * Mayor Turkey Lurkey Vulture * Arthur and Cecil * Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy * Lucky (The Jungle Book) Weasels * Dribs * Duke Weaselton Wildebeests * Junior Ranger Scouts Woodypeckers * Winnie Woodpecker * Woody Woodpecker Wolves * Elderly wolf * Gary * Larry * Missing mammals * Muzzled wolf * Nero * Officer Grizzoli * Officer Wolfard * Spencer * Wilfred * Wulfric Yaks * Yax Zebra * Cloning of Zebras * Dr. Zander Orshack * Junior Ranger Scouts * Rolfina * Yolanda Category:Lists Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Birds Category:Characters